


Doctor Who RPF: Please, be there

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colepaldi, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Neighbors, RPF, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: They have been neighbors for many years and also best friends, but when Peter tells her that he finally gets the chance of a lifetime and that he will be the doctor, she is happy for him, but also has to remember how much she loved him will miss when he is no longer there.Unfortunately, everything seems to be more difficult than expected ... Because nobody seems to be suitable for the role of Clara Oswald.





	Doctor Who RPF: Please, be there

**Author's Note:**

> A new RPF to Doctor Who from me. In this version, Jenna was never an actress.
> 
> I do not intend to hurt a person in real life. If I wanted to do that, then there are other ways than writing a fanfiction.
> 
> Besides, I'm convinced that the multiverse really exists ... So there's a Peter and a Jenna out there somewhere who are happily married and have a family.
> 
> As always, Peter (in a parallel universe) has never been married.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who RPF: Please, be there

2013 - Somewhere in London/England/Europe ... and Cardiff/Wales/Europe 

The ringing on her door brought the young woman out of her deep thoughts and immediately left her with questions. She had no idea who it might be. Her family had previously announced and her neighbor, the well-known actor Peter Capaldi, was currently in another city shooting a film there.

Curious as to who it might be, she stood up and rolled her eyes as it rang for the third time.  
„I have only two legs!“, She cried, „which unfortunately are much too short“, she muttered softly to herself when she finally opened the door... and looked at a piece of paper.

„I have the roll!“, Spoke the leaf moving in the wind with her and, better said, the person behind it.  
„What role? And would you please take the paper down?“

„I will be the next Doctor!“  
„Doctor Who?“  
„Yes exactly.“  
She shook her head slightly, first to signal that it was not what she had thought of, and second, to escape the glare of his piercing blue eyes.  
„Thats not what I meant. So you really will be with Doctor Who?“

He nodded happily and if she did not know better then she would suspect she had a little boy in front of him who could celebrate his name day, Christmas and birthday together.

„Yes, Matt Smith and the others will quit at the end of the year and of course I took the chance. So, do you have a lot to do today or can we celebrate the happy event?“

So slowly she got a little scared of him.  
Sure, his childhood dream finally came true after so many years, but she never expected him to come to her about it.

„Jenna? Everything OK?“  
„Yes, you were just quite surprised. Do not you really have to be at your movie shoot?“

He gave a slight shrug and then admitted, a little embarrassed, that he was leaving after he got the promise. She herself clapped her hand over her forehead.

„Oh, my... Peter. You could just call or at least write a message.“

„I wanted to see your reaction“, he admitted, „and I would not if I was not here in person, right? So, are we going to celebrate now?“

"Take something you can use to prove your age“, Jenna grinned, „not that they refer you because you're not old enough yet.“

He nodded and then ran to his own house.

Yes, they were neighbors and have been for several years, but because of his job, Peter was also traveling a lot. She missed him in time, even though she was distracted by the job in the restaurant.

Once she wanted to be an actress herself, but the circumstances were different. She did not like to think back to what happened back then.

„I would be ready!“, He shouted from outside, so she hurried to get dressed. When she faced him a little later, she just could not believe how good he looked in the simple navy blue shirt and anthracite-colored pants.

When did she first notice that, despite his age, he was very attractive? She shook her head inwardly: „Jenna-Louise Coleman, you should talk to your imagination a few bars“, she said to herself.

„You are beautiful, Jenna“, he smiled, offering her his arm. Of course, he had no ulterior motives with this compliment, he simply praised her.

She hooked up with him and rested her head on his shoulder. Every time she did that, she wished it would never end. With him, she felt secure, as if nothing and no one could harm her at that moment.

But since Peter probably was not even remotely similar to her, she kept her feelings to herself and for years. She did not tell him that whenever he left, she wanted to go after him because she missed him terribly.

She also did not tell him that the whole time he was not there, she plunged into work, just to keep from thinking about him all the time. And surely she would never tell him that since they knew each other, they had no date. Not that she had not tried, but if someone was always jumping around in the head, it was not so easy to focus on the person who was the conversation partner at that moment.

How she would like to kiss him, but that would never happen. Then she fell in love with the greatest man she had ever met, who was single, but still could not hope for a future together.  
„Jenna, kid, we're here“, he pulled her back and smiled down at her. She swallowed. Why did he have to stand so close to her? And why had she just promised to celebrate the fulfillment of his life's dream with him? Jenna just wanted to run at that moment, but the firm embrace, if you could call it that, of her best friend stopped her when he picked her up and then, just like that, held him in his arms.

„You are really hard for being so small.“  
„That's not me! So hard with that. And why do you even stop me?“

He smiled now as he announced that Doctor Who was being filmed in Cardiff, so he would live there for nine months... and she would like to accompany him, please.

Silence...

Even more silence...

And then suddenly a surprised exclamation. He wanted her to accompany him to Cardiff?  
„Why? Peter, not that the offer would not honor me, but you will be very busy and guaranteed we will not be able to spend so much time together.“

He nodded, he knew that, but he did not always want to be away from her for so long.  
„I'll move there next month. Steven asked me to be there when choosing someone to play Clara Oswald. He said that I knew best who would fit there.“

So that meant the Doctor (Peter) would get a female companion. Why did not she like this idea? It only mattered (maybe not for him, it was more to him), so she had no right to be jealous of a character in a series.

Still, she could not escort him to Cardiff, she had a job to do here in London. He smiled, but she could tell that her decision had hurt him pretty much.

But why did it?

„May I at least ask you to practice the lines of the first script, which will be sent to me?“  
„Naturally. We do not want you to plonk the first time.“

The weeks went by and Peter had been in Cardiff twice to give his decision to cast the role... And it was only women who either made no effort to read the text faultlessly or completely misconceived about the show had.

So there had been one who thought that it was a pornography and that was why they were looking for young women. They had been sent to the audition but did not mention what it was all about.

Another arrived with a medical bag and said that she was well versed in medicine because her father was a doctor himself.

„I'm going back to London“, Peter finally said, „thank you for giving me all the chance to get the chance to make my dream come true, but it looks like I'll have to bury him.“

He walked away with heavy steps, away from his dream. Away from what has been his great desire since childhood.

Peter arrived after several hours of driving, but he simply did not have the strength to do more. Sure, he'd been to Doctor Who for an episode (and Torchwood), but it was not the fulfillment of his childhood dream. He simply was not allowed to be the Doctor.

„Peter!“, Came a voice behind him and he smiled now. At least a bright spot in the last hours. No, not a ray of hope, a whole ray. Jenna looked at him worriedly when he was suddenly with her and pulled her into a tight hug.

„I'm so glad you're here.“  
„T-Thank you. But can you please explain to me what's wrong with you?“

He told her everything. That there simply was no one who was suitable for the role of Clara Oswald, that there were even those who were not even told what Doctor Who actually is.

„One thought it would be a shoot for a porn movie and the other thought that she knew very well about medical knowledge, as her father was a doctor herself.“

Jenna opened her eyes.  
„That did not really happen, did it?“  
„As true as I am here. Apart from that, there will be so many witnesses who have seen it.“

„And that's why you want to give up?“, She asked him after several minutes of silence and he nodded.  
„There were about 50 women auditioning, and none of them made me feel as if they were facing Clara. I have to feel that feeling the first time.“

She had not really seen it that way.  
„So no Doctor Who?“  
„Seems so.“  
„No!“, She said suddenly in a firm voice, „we may have only known each other for a few years, but you kept telling me that it's your dream to be a doctor someday. And you will not be ruined by any difficulties!“

„Then take on the role of Clara Oswald!“, He shouted back, before he suddenly paused and suddenly looked very thoughtful.  
„That's it! You would be perfect for it!“  
„What!? Peter, I'm not an actress and you know it.“  
„Does that make a difference? We've read the screenplay for the first episode so many times that we know it inside out, unless it changes anything at the last moment.“

Jenna swallowed. Yes, she had not been bad at practicing the text privately with someone else, but she could not say if it would be easier on camera. And then there was the fact that she was going to spend a lot of time with Peter, which was not much better due to her having strong feelings for him.

But on the other hand, his dream would then come true.  
She was probably very deep in a swamp, from which she could escape only if she had made the right decision. But what was the right decision in this case and who would not be hurt?

„Alright, I'll try it!“  
„Really?“

Damn it! She really did not want to say that. She wanted to ask him for reflection time and if it was only because she would still not agree.

„It's great that you... Why are you looking at me like this?“

Yes, why did she do it? Good question. She could hardly tell him that she was afraid to spend more time with him, because then he noticed a lot. And she did not want to risk that.

A few days later they were together on the way to Cardiff and Jenna was nervous as never before. Her hands were shaking and she had to swallow several times.  
And that was why she could make her dream of never becoming an actress come true. She had just been too nervous at the auditions in the past. Hardly a word had come over her lips and it even happened once that she broke down.

„Everything will be alright“, he reached for her hand with these words and gently ran his thumb over it. She smiled at him, but it did not reach her eyes.

When they finally reached the studio area where Doctor Who was filmed, she also expected Matt, who smiled broadly at them.  
„Cool, you are here. You have to be Jenna. Peter has told a lot, really a lot, about you. And it was only good, of course.“

Peter watched them and something stirred inside him as he saw how easy they were to each other. She was quite nervous all the time on the way here and now she had no trouble laughing with a stranger to her. And he knew how difficult it was for her to talk to other people she did not know yet.

„Peter? Why are you standing there back there?“  
»Because I'm damned jealous!«- „Because I did not want to interrupt your meeting.“

Jenna grabbed him by the hand and he could not help but wonder if Jenna was suddenly a completely different person from the one he knew.

Anyway, after both had rested a bit, they were asked to audition. As Jenna felt that fear again, she asked Peter to speak the lyrics with her on stage. Since he wanted her anyway, he did not have to sit on the jury.

„And you'll really make it?“, He asked for safety again and she nodded, even if the stage fright, of course, did not completely disappear.

So they were on stage and completely absorbed in their roles as the Doctor and Clara Oswald became engrossed, it seemed like they had been doing it for quite some time and not as if it was new to both of them.

„Thanks!", Steven shouted to them, which did not bring much. Both stood still, just looking at each other, there and seemed to have forgotten the world and everything else around them.

Well, the decision could be communicated later, it was not that it would have disappeared suddenly.

But there was a definite reason they were still there, instead of having gone downstairs long ago.

A few minutes earlier, just as she was about to ask if everything was alright, as he complained about the color of his kidneys, she suddenly produced something that he had secretly hoped to hear, but that it really happened He never dared to hope for that.

„I love you“, that had been her words and guaranteed they were not in the script. So they had to be honestly meant by her.

„I'll probably be on my way and looking for a new place to live“, her voice was low, but Peter had reached for her hand and pulled her to her side.  
„You're guaranteed not to back down now.“  
„I just told you that I love you. You should be disgusted by me.“

He wanted to say something, but she got out of his arms and ran away. From the building, from the studios, as far as her feet carried them, until she finally slid down a wall of a house.

She screwed up. She had told him she was in love with him. Of course he would break off contact with her completely. What else did he want from her?

She slowly cried herself to sleep, ignoring the rain pouring down on her, not even getting her to lift her into his arms, putting his own jacket on her and carrying him to the apartment he had in the time he was was here, inhabited.

Unfortunately, Peter had to wake her up, because he could not risk her catching a cold.

„Jenna, wake up, you have to get out of things.“  
No reaction. He tried again, but she continued to sleep. He swallowed as he realized what he needed to do.

This time he took her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He swallowed another time as he started taking off her clothes. It had to be, she just could not hold her in the wet state.

But as he undressed her more and more, his cock reacted to it.

„Forgive me if I do something to you that you do not want“, he whispered softly into her ear, „but I dream of it since we first met.“

He gave her a light kiss on the lips and then moved down to cover her breasts.  
„You are really perfect“, he praised her, „so beautiful.“

She woke up the moment he apologized for what he was going to do now.

Jenna had to suppress her moan as he started teasing her nipples with his tongue. His lips closed around her and he began to suck lightly. But not for long.

Because he longed for more and kissed a track down, where he finally took a deep breath.  
„You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. I'll lick you until your juices just flow into my mouth and then I'll fuck you until you scream and beg me to let you come.“

He immediately began to suck hard on her clitoris while at the same time pushing his tongue deep into her and groaning for her taste. Jenna, who was awake, struggled not to make herself felt, but the harder he tormented her, the harder it became.

Peter sucked on and now took his hand to it, but he did not penetrate her, but stroked her gently.

„Damn it! Now fuck me finally!“

Startled, he looked up before he started grinning. He let go of his doing and was soon up there, holding his cock in his hand and rubbing the tip against her.

„Do you want it? Should I fuck you until all your senses are lost? Do you want to feel how my hard cock beats in your hot pussy?“

She reached for him and he understood, slipping slowly into her. A slight gasp escaped his lips as their walls enclosed him.

„Fuck, so tight, my cock has never felt so comfortable, as now.“

And with that he struck her. He rammed his cock inside her, slightly changing her position with one of her legs bent at his side and the other lying flat on the bed.

But when he suddenly had an idea, he grinned.  
„Do you want to ride me?“, He asked in a sultry voice, „you spit on my cock until you scream so loud that tomorrow the neighbors in the area ... fuck, you could not wait until I finished have talked?“

„Once you talk, it will take forever for you to stop. Please wait a moment, I have to get used to the size in this position.“

„Is that something good or bad?“  
„Something good. Every human's limbs continue to grow for a lifetime, albeit little, but you've got a plus point.“

He grinned, put his hands on her waist and hugged her tightly.  
„Then it sounds really promising for the future“, he grinned widely, before giving in to their lust, which they both carried with them over the years.

She rode him hard, took his cock completely in her and pulled him to a hot kiss to her.  
„Come for me, my dirty girl, I want to feel like your walls bring my cock to cum.“

The last moves were completely in sync, before finally collapsing on top of him and spilling into her.

Later, when he lay behind her and Peter had pressed her against him, Jenna told him that she was somehow confused.  
„You always act as if you were innocence in person.“  
„Well, you do not sit in interviews and just talk about your sex life. Although, now that you're my girlfriend, I could try it out at the next opportunity.“

She gently thrust her elbow into his side and he gasped for a moment.  
„No, you want to spend a few more years with me.“  
Jenna turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest.  
„Not just a few years, all my life left.“  
„You mean mine.“  
She sighed, but now she did not want to discuss this topic, preferably not at all.

„I love you, my Doctor.“  
„I love you too, my Clara.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Of course the time had come when Eleven left and Twelve came. The anniversaries of the 50th anniversary were broadcast and finally came the moment when the previous Doctor said goodbye to his friends Amy and Rory and then regenerated all alone in the TARDIS.

Awakened by an unknown sound coming from her living room, Clara Oswald tried to get back in here and now.

There was something in her apartment and she certainly would not ignore it. Quietly she got up, opened the door... And found herself suddenly in a strange room again.

But she had no time to really worry about it, because the next moment someone turned to her, stared at her... And then talked about the fact that he did not like the color of his kidneys.

„Your kidneys?“, She asked confused, before someone shouted „Cut“ from the background.

„That was really cool!“, Matt ran to them with these words, „you are guaranteed to become one of the new favorites among the couples in the world of Doctor Who.“  
Peter laughed briefly: „Sure, because the fans will indeed connect a couple that already has a big age difference in normal life.“

Matt only smiled. Even if Peter and Jenna kept it a secret, everyone in the studio knew that they were a couple.

The only question was how long it would take until it became known that Whouffaldi is also Colepaldi and the other way around.

The End (for the time being)

********

Means maybe later I'll write a second chapter about Clara's farewell and finally her return to Twice Upon On Time. (That's why the story is not finished yet.)

But that is currently still in the stars.


End file.
